This Lifetime
by Svelte Rose
Summary: The journey is difficult, immense. We will travel as far as we can, but we cannot in one lifetime see all that we would like to see or learn all that we hunger to know.


**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Rating: **PG

**Title**: This Lifetime

**Characters**: Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle Jr.

**Warnings**: Slight-OOC, AU

**Date**: September 19th, 2010

**Prompt**: 03. Tangent

**Summary: ** The journey is difficult, immense. We will travel as far as we can, but we cannot in one lifetime see all that we would like to see or learn all that we hunger to know. (Loren Eiseley)

xxxxx

"Move the rune here -,"

"Your hair is beautiful."

She stilled and looked at him. He arched an eyebrow as though to challenge that infamous temper he'd heard about from his housemates. Instead, the seventh year shook her head and tapped the parchment sheet in front of him. "Focus, please."

Tom sighed and took the parchment sheet from her hands. He took one glance at the Arithmancy problem and quickly scratched the answer out. For a few seconds, only the sound of his quill scratching across the parchment could be heard. When he was finished, he handed the parchment to her and leaned back, a satisfied look on his face.

She took once glance at it and placed it back down. Looking at him, she flashed a friendly smile. "That's very good. Lucky for you, that was the last practice question." She started to pack up her belongings.

Tom gave a start. "Are you even surprised?"

The brunette cocked her head and pursed her lips. "Surprised about what?" She seemed genuinely confused.

He pushed himself back from the table, extremely annoyed. "How I just managed to complete an advanced formula by myself while all week, I've been mucking up problems left and right and the first problem I'm able to complete on my own is better fit for a Master. Tell me you noticed." He knew she noticed. He just wanted to hear her say it.

If she had been at Hogwarts for the full seven years instead of transferring in just half-way through her seventh year, she _would_ be Head Girl. Not that annoying Ravenclaw chit he had to deal with on a daily basis.

"I did."

He narrowed his eyes and put his hand down on her bag, effectively stopping her ministrations. "Why won't you respond?"

The witch gently tugged on her bag and sighed when he wouldn't let go. In fact, he pulled the entire thing towards him, tossing the article haphazardly. "Because we would never work." She said it with such assurance he nearly dropped his jaw in astonishment.

He had just been turned down. He didn't get turned down. It wasn't arrogance. That was just how things were. It was at this point, he knew he should walk away. Then, he could wonder why he even started this _thing_ in the first place.

_Feelings were illogical._

Which probably explained why he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him. She fell against his chest and attempted to push again but he already snaked an arm around her waist. With his other hand at the nape of her neck, he had effectively trapped her.

He kissed her. Just leaned in and kissed her.

It was electrifying –

– and it stung.

He yelped and jumped back when she zapped him with her wand.

"That hurt!" he snapped, touching his lips gingerly. He looked up and caught the wary expression on her face. It was the first true expression he'd seen all year.

"What if you had been assigned someone other than me? Would your ploy have worked?" she asked, flicking her wand. The magic washed over him, soothing his lips instantly.

"No. I made sure I was assigned to you."

She chuckled, to his irritation. "Well, if you don't need my help, then I should probably let Professor Thomson –," the Arithmancy professor, " – know." She reached for her bag but Tom got to it first.

"Hogsmeade. This weekend. Come with me?"

The wary expression came back and she opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped. She reached for her bag but he jerked it back again. "I can't," she sighed.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"Because…" She didn't have anything. She hadn't expected him to press on as he did. "Because it just wouldn't work."

"That's not a good excuse."

She laughed but it sounded forced. "Ask Elizabeth, Henrietta, even Caroline. I'm sure they'd all be flattered –,"

"I asked _you_."

"My answer is **no**."

Tom frowned and stared at her. She returned his gaze for a few short seconds before looking again and sighing.

"May I have my bag back, please?"

A few more minutes passed before he clenched his jaw and held it out to her.

She took it and shoved the rest of her things into her bag, a little bit more hurried and jittery. It was his fault. He had clearly gotten under her skin. He should have felt satisfied.

Instead, he felt angry and feelings he thought were long buried came rushing back with a snap.

She also felt the change in the air, halting in her step just as she passed him.

He clenched his fists, magic palpable in the air.

It dissipated the instant the back of her hand touched his cheek.

"Maybe another lifetime, this would have worked."

"Why not this one?" He leaned into her touch.

"Because you're Lord Voldemort and I'm Muggleborn, Jean Granger."

The air grew still.

There was a soft click as the portrait door closed after her.

Tom folded his arms behind his back and stared at the empty portrait of Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
